Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, electrochromic devices having plugs associated with fill ports are likewise well known.
Although such fill port plugs have been readily utilized, issues relative to plug curability, compatibility, and/or reliability remain paramount to the commercialized success of electrochromic devices. Such electrochromic devices include electrochromic mirrors, electrochromic eyewear, electrochromic windows, and electrochromic aircraft transparencies. Indeed, incomplete plug curing and/or failure can not only render an associated electrochromic device inoperable, but leakage of the electrochromic medium contained within the electrochromic device can also substantially damage the interior of, for example, an automobile, building, and/or aircraft. In addition, a poorly cured plug may lead to gas permeability and/or poor barrier properties of a plug, compromising the longevity and/or functionality of an associated device.